Your Starless eyes remain
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: frank is hooked on drugs and cant quite, gerard is in a abusive relationship and is suicidal, can they save each other before it is too late. FERARD Warning: sex, rape, drugs, abuse
1. Chapter 1

I panted as I bolted down the street. The air was cold as it sliced into my lungs. The music filled my ears as I neared where I was aiming to reach. Taking a deep breath I ripped open the door and bolted in and down a hallway to where I needed to get before anybody stopped me. Feeling the familiar smell waft into my lungs I tried to not gag. It was a disgusting smell but I still couldn't seem to stop pumping it into my body. I knocked on the familiar door and was dragged into the room. I looked into a new pair of hazel eyes I had never seen before. They seem so luring and I just couldn't look away until another hand was waved infront of my face and I turned to my supplier.

" ahh Frankie long time no see, back for more, your certainly made the last lot last awhile." He sniggered and smiled his glazed smile. I sighed and pulled out the roll of money from my pants.

" just the usually bert thankyou" I whispered ashamed to be caught buying drugs infront of this new guy. He was just staring, he just sat there watching me.

" don't be rude frank pull up a chair and let me introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Gerard way" he said smirking wandering over and draping an arm around Gerard's shoulders. I smiled shyly and looked at the man

"h-hi I am Frank Iero" I muttered quitly. I heard the rustling of clothes and felt a finger under my chin. It lifted my head up and I looked up into those hazel eyes.

" nice to meet you frank" he said with a smile. I blushed and smiled back shyly at him.

" Gerard sweetie why not be a dear and walk frank to his car?" bert said. I watched as Gerard nodded and smiled at me. He grabbed the pills and powder I had just bought and handed them to me. He then took my money and handed it to Bert. With that Gerard and I headed back outside and down the block to where my car was. Looking up at him I noticed him still staring at me and I blushed glancing back down.

" good night Frankie" he said before wandering off again before I could reply. I quickly got into my car and drove. I don't know why Gerard affected me so, but he did. I knew I couldn't get to close to him or something would go wrong.

Upon arriving back at my house I trudged inside and wandered into my room locking the door. I grabbed the powder before putting it in a syringe and wetting it down. Once it was liquid I found my vein inserted the needle and let the toxic contents rush into my veins. I twisted smile bloomed onto my face as my eyes glazed over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

when the boy left in his car I was left alone to my thoughts. Oh how torturous my thoughts were. I wandered down the cold pavement and found that I couldn't drag my mind away from him. There was just something about him.

Shaking my head I continued walking. I couldn't be thinking like this I was after all Bert's boyfriend. I sighed sadly. I wondered how long it would be before I died by the hands of Bert. The reason it thought this was because of the fact that when bert was high- which was most of the time- he beat me continuously. Sometimes to the brink of conciousness, the only other person who knew about this was bob my trusted friend. My own brother didn't even know about this. But that wasn't the only thing Bert did to me. When ever I refused him in sexual advances he would simply rape me. I felt used like I was good for nothing accept a sex toy. My life didn't seem to matter anymore. I knew these were bad thooughts but they were true. I didn't matter, and I never will.

One I reached Bert again I sat down on the couch thankful that he had passed out, placing a blanket over him I left a note saying that I had gone home.

Once I reached my house it was roughly one in the morning. I snuck down the stares and into my room, stripping down I slid into my cozy pijamas. I lay down in my bed and tried to ignore the pain searing through my body. A few tears ran down my face as my eyes drooped shut and I fell into darkness.

In the morning I dragged my weak limbs out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. Having a shower I got dressed then applied makeup to hide the bruises. Heading out the door I headed to my second hell hole.

I wandered into the white building and sat down once I had reached my class. Most of the lessons just dragged on and I though it was never going to end. But as I was exiting gym I smacked into someone sending us both to the floor. Scrambling to my feet I hastly apologized and then I noticed who it was.

It was frank the guy from yesterday. I smiled shyly at him. He was truly stunning with short brown hair and soft brown eyes. He had tannish skin and was nicely muscled. I felt my gaze get locked with his.

" hello Frank" I said shyly and received a nod of acknowledgement in response. I watched him, I thought it was cute how shy he was. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this but I was.

" so how are you" I asked shyly and watched his reaction he seemed to blush slightly. I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew I wanted to spend more time with him I just had to come up with an excuse to.

" I am alright' he whispered but then froze and then his eyes zeroed in on my check. I watched his hand rise and it brushed against a bruise, wincing I took a step back. Some of the makeup must have worn off. Biting my bottom lip I watched for his response.

" what happened' he asked, he seemed to be generally worried about me. I felt heat rising to my face.

"I just smacked into a door is all " I whispered uncertainly hoping he would by it. I watched the doubt in his eyes but he nodded in acceptance. I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in.

I looked into his eyes and continued to just get lost in them I couldn't help it, it was so entrancing. I stared and I noticed him blush that is when I looked away.

" F-Frank I was wandering if you wanted to hang out after school?" I asked shyly, I watched him smile softly then he nodded and I smiled as well. It was going to be I knew that much, I was so looking forward to this.


	2. Watching The Light Leave Your Gaze

The end of the day couldn't come any quicker. I waited anxiously by the front of the school looking around for that red and black head of hair. My heart pounded painfully in my chest; chewing on my bottom lip I almost didn't notice him approaching me.

" Oh hello frank," I whispered shyly looking down letting my long black hair cover my face so he couldn't see my blush.

" Are you ready?" I asked him watching him nod and grin at me.

" So where are we going?" he asked him, I frowned then it dawned on me I hadn't decided where we were going to go. I bit my bottom lip and began to panic I began to think as quickly as I could.

" The park?" I offered nervously. But simply saw him smile and nod again. I let out a barely audible sigh then smiled shyly at him and we began heading towards the park. The air was cold and harsh and cut at my arms. I shivered and then blushed brightly as frank draped his jacket around my shoulders.

" B-But aren't you cold?" I asked trying my hardest to hide my blush.

" No" he simply replied and smiled at me. I looked down hair falling down to cover my bright red face. He was everything I wanted the only problem was I knew I could never have him. I was stuck to Bert by a collar and leash I will never be able to break. If I left Bert he wouldn't just kill me but he would kill mikey as well. I couldn't let mikey get hurt I had to take care of him. We were all we had left my parents didn't care and had just dumped us in a house and left us there. Glancing back to frank I noticed him watching me. A blush darted onto my face and I knew he had noticed it when he smirked.

" H-How about we sit here" I said looking toward a bench and hoped he would sit there. He simple went and sat down. I followed soon after taking a seat next to him. I felt him move closer and my blush only continued to darken. I turned to look at him and he looked me directly in the eye. I felt drawn to him and saw him coming closer and closer, I knew I couldn't let this happen but I just couldn't pull away. We were an inch apart when I heard my name shouted I snapped back into reality and turned to see an enraged Bert. Feared burned into my veins as I leapt to my feet.

"B-Bert its not what it looks like" I stumbled over my words and shrank back from his death glare I knew I was dead meat.

" NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I THINK IT FUCKING IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CHEATER AND FRANK NO MORE SUPPLIES FOR YOU GERARD COME WITH ME NOW" he shouted I shrank back but obediently followed behind him only to feel a hand clasp around my arm. Turning back I saw frank I frowned confused.

" I don't think you should to talk to your boyfriend like that," he said glaring at Bert. I shrank I was terrified either way I was going to get hurt. I saw that Bert was about to explode; I froze when he pulled out a gun. Fear gripped me as he pointed it at me and I was frozen to the spot unable to move. Then I heard a bang, slamming my eyes shut I waited for the pain to hit only I never felt it/ I heard a pained gasp and my eyes shot open I stared horrified at what I saw Bert was on the ground unconscious but what really caught my eyes was frank lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of his own blood. I ran forward picked him up and began to bolt toward the hospital I only hoped that I would get there in time.

As I approached the door frank went limp, tears ran down my face as ran faster.

" Please someone help him" I screamed and watched as the doctors ran over and took him away. I collapsed to my knees and tears ran down my face. I couldn't loose the only person who had been nice to me ever. I couldn't let frank die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain ruptured in my chest and I screamed struggling against the people holding me down. I began to panic as the pain worsened. Where was Gerard? Why was I alone? Was he still alive? Had something happened to him? Worry gripped me but that was when I heard it.

" Frank, Frankie calm down its ok I am here' I heard Gerard say. I calmed down and stoped struggling. My eyes flickered open and I gazed into the hazel eyes of Gerard. Calmness flooded my body and I felt at home but that was until I saw the blood stained sheets that I lay on. Panic flooded me again but that was when I remembered that, that stupid bastard Bert had shot me. Angry burst into my veins like wild fire. I glared at the ceiling but only then did I notice everything beginning to fade. I panicked again and turned to look at Gerard but even he was fading away.

Before too long the entire place was black and I was left alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" FRANK" I screamed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp the heart monitor flat lining. I was soon shoved out of the way by doctors and I could only stand there in shock as they tried t bring him back. Backing into the wall I slid down it still in a state of shock. Frank couldn't leave me not now not after what he did for me.

I looked back to his body as it was shocked again my mind flying back to when Bert had shot. If only it was me that had taken the bullet not frank. This is my entire fault. I should be the one lying on my deathbed not frank he was only trying to save me. He was pure of heart and someone like that needed to live on. Not someone like me I didn't deserve to live in his sted.

I tore my eyes away form his blood soaked body I couldn't take it anymore seeing my angel lying there fallen. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I imagined what if he died? What if he didn't make it? He had a life a family waiting someone where for him. What would they think when they found out that he had wasted his life on someone like me? Would they agree with me? Would they think I should be replacing Frank as well? I knew that it would be right if I were in his place.

Then it happened the one thing I hoped wouldn't. I saw the doctors place the white sheet of franks and head and I now knew it for certain.

Frank was dead.


	3. Cry These Broken Tears

I looked on tears running down my face as I saw the outline of his body underneath the white sheet. It was all over, frank was dead it was because of me. I staggered toward the bed and looked down at him pulling the sheet down I stared down at his lifeless face. Running my fingers down it I knew this would be the last time I could ever see him no doubt his parents wouldn't want me at the funeral after all it was my fault that he was dead. A single tear fell from my check and landed onto his face. I clasped his hand in my and held it tight.

" Frank I am so sorry" I sobbed into the side of the bed clinging tightly to his hand. I sobbed hopelessly clinging to his hand like it was a lifeline.

But that was when I noticed it.

His hand wasn't cold, it was warm and if I moved my hand up to his wrist I was sure I could still feel a pulse. My head shot up and I looked down at him and noticed his face wasn't pale like it should be and he just then rasped in a deep breath. I was shocked. He wasn't dead but how could that be possible?

" Frank? Frankie come on wake up" I muttered softly watching him still shocked that he wasn't dead and terribly confused. I watched his face as he frowned slightly in his sleep and his eyes flickered open, tears of joy flooded my face as I hugged him softly and smiled.

"Gerard?" he asked I looked up at him and smiled.

" thank god you are alive" I whispered and stroked his hair softly. I noticed an odd look in his eyes and moved my hand away.

"Frank how are you feeling?" I asked softly watching him closely so the same incident as before didn't repeat itself.

" I feel dizzy but ok" he replied softly.

" ok Frank well I am going to go and get a doctor and I will be right back ok?" I said softly and looked deep into his hazel eyes and just felt drawn to them.

" ok" he muttered before closing his eyes to rest.

I ran out of the room and down the white hall way searching for a doctor. I smacked right into someone and looked up there standing above me was a man, a doctor. I smiled.

" Sir I need you to check on my friend please" I said softly and watched him nodd before leading him into frank's room. He stood astonished and that is when I recognised him as the man who had pronounced frank as dead. I smirked slightly and watched as he went over to check frank's pulse and stood amused as he still held an utterly confused look in his face.

" So what is your conclusion doctor" I ask smirking slightly.

" he will be fine we will just have to keep him in here over night' he said I simply nodded and watched as he left the room obviously pondering how he could have thought frank was dead. I snickered before wandering over to frank's bedside and looking down at him. He looked confused also the I realised I had explain what had happened. Not that I knew what happened anyway.

" frank I need to tell you something" I said softly.

" you flatlined".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

my eyes widened in shocked and stared up at Gerard trying to see if it was a joke. By his seriosness I knew it wasn't.

" you mean I died for a split second" I asked bemused.

" well actually it was more like five minutes" I heard him mutter.

" FIVE MINUTES" I shouted paniced taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down but can you blame me for panicking? Can you imagine being told that you were dead for five minutes. I sighed and looked back up at Gerard and by the look on his face I could tell that this whole ordeal had frightened him very much. I didn't know considering I had just met him but I knew I cared for him strongly. Looking up into his eyes I was entranced in his gaze.

" I am sorry if I scared you Gerard" I said head bowed in shame.

" no frank don't be sorry this is my fault, if I wasn't here you wouldn't have been hurt and, and" he collapsed on my beside tears running down his pale cheeks.

" oh no Gerard its not your fault" I muttered pulling him to my chest even though even that simple motion hurt like crazy.

" Gerard never think that any of this was your fault" I cooed softly holding him to me and stroking his hair trying to get him to calm down. It hurt me to see him like this and know that I had caused it but I suppose this was better then if he were dead because I didn't jump infront of the bullet.

I looked down at his perfect features and watched him as he calmed down. He looked like an angel, a fallen angel. I hummed softly trying to get him to calm down some more.

" Gerard its fine everything is in the past so there is no point in dwelling on it." I said softly and watched him. He seemed to calm down and I saw him nod.

" thankyou frank for being there" he muttered I simply smiled in response.

" anytime" I replied and once again was caught in the paralysing gaze of his eyes. Only this time I couldn't pull away I was prisoner to them. I noticed we were getting closer and closer. Our lips only millimetres apart. I felt his warm breath wash over my face and braced myself. I felt his smooth lips run over mine and smiled. This felt like heaven. Pulling him closer I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeper. The kiss became steadily more passionate before we both pulled away out of breath. I looked back into his eyes and smiled at him and watched as he smiled back. To me he was perfect in everyway and for some reason I felt like I didn't deserve him. He was a perfect angel and I was simply a druggy, I had to fix myself to be worthy of him. It was going to be hard work but I am willing to put in the effort. I looked back into his eyes and saw a glow there that had never been there before. I smiled it made my insides heat up with glee as I knew I had caused him happiness. And I know that I will do anything to be worthy of him.

My Fallen Angel.


End file.
